pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mika444/Kamila
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | |name=Kamila |jname=マモル |tmname=Mamoru |slogan=yes |sloganline=Czasem silna jak dąb, czasem lekka jak kwiat! |image=Atwor kamila mika.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork |gender=Kobieta |hometown=Flower Town |region=Polagen |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Lider |leader=yes |gym=Użytkownik:Mika444/Flower Gym Flower Gym |specialist=yes |type=Pokémony trawiaste |badge=Grafika:Odz_sc.gif }} Kamila (jap. マモル Mamoru, ang. Camille) jest liderką sali w Flower Town. Jeśli się ją pokona, dostanie się Odznakę Sceptile'a. Specjalizuje się w typie trawiastym. Prowadzi w mieście palmiarnię, gdzie znajduje się wiele rzadki roślin i trawiastych Pokémonów. Pogłoski mówią, że Kamila ukrywa w palmiarni stadko Shayminów. W grach Kamila jest bardzo twardą liderką. Można powiedzieć, że nic już jej w życiu nie zaskoczy. Do trenerów odwiedzających jej salę, podchodzi z dystansem. Nawet jeśli jej przeciwnikiem był trener z Arceus'em, uważałaby, że póki nie pokaże jej w walce swej siły i inteligencji, nie uznałaby go trenerem. Do swoich Pokémonów podchodzi inaczej. Bardzo je kocha, dba o nie i przy nich staje się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Codziennie przychodzi do swojej palmiarni, by podlać rośliny i nakarmić tamtejsze Pokémony. Sala Kamili przypomina szklarnię. Za nim się dojdzie do liderki, można po drodze, w roślinach znaleść dzikiego Pokémona. Znajduje się na ona szczycie wzgórza, za miastem. Jednak gdy gracz tam przychodzi, nie zastaje liderki. Tam też, pod drzwiami, znajdziemy TM53 ( ). By znaleść Kamilę, trzeba pójść do jej palmiarni. Właśnie tam odbędzie się pierwsza walka, sprawdzająca, czy gracz, może walczyć z nią w sali. Gdy się ją tam pokona, wtedy Kamila idzie z nami do sali. Tam odbędzie się prawdziwa walka o odznakę. Po wygranej gracza, Kamila szybko ucieka z sali, by zaprowadzić swoje Pokémony do Centrum Pokémon. Pokémony To Pokémony, których używa Kamila w grach. Walka w palmiarni Walka w sali Rewanż Cytaty Palmiarnia * Przed walką "Och, któż to!? Ech... Byle młody człowiek. Pewnie jesteś trenerem, prawda? Mylisz się! Najpierw udowodnij, tu, swą siłę. Nie walczę o odznakę z namiastkami trenerów. Zobaczymy, czy dasz sobie radę, chociaż z dwoma moimi Pokémonami..." * Gdy gracz wygra "Hm, no nie źle... Udowodniłeś, że jesteś godzien walki o odznakę, ale, czy jesteś trenerem? Nadal tego nie widzę... Choć ze mną do sali i udowodnij, że się mylę." * Gdy gracz przegra "No cóż, nie możesz ze mną walczyć o odznakę. Jesteś za słaby, twa taktyka nawet nie zrobiła na mnie wrażenia. Tylko zmarowałeś mój czas. Zostaw mnie tu samą! Gdy się czegoś wreszcie nauczysz, przyjdź, a ja sprawdzę, co umiesz." Sala w Flower * Przed walką "Dobrze, jesteśmy na miejscu. Pokaż co potrafisz, młody człowieku..." * Podczas walki "Hm... Ciekawe, czy ci się uda..." * Gdy gracz wygra "Mój drogi! Udowodniłeś mi swoją wartość; jesteś trenerem! Muszę przyznać, że nawet dobrym. Oto twoja odznaka, lecz teraz wybacz, muszę moje kochane Pokémony zaprowadzić do Centrum Pokémon. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy..." * Gdy gracz przegra "Nie każdy ze mną wygrywa, ale też nie każdy ze mną przegrywa... Jesteś tylko dzieciakiem, który uważa, że jest dobry w walkach Pokémon. Wróć dopiero, gdy będziesz gotów... Żegnaj..." Sprite W Anime Kamila jest drugim liderem w Polagen. Jest kuzynką Mai. Kamila ma młodszą siostrę Caroline, która ma 9 lat i chce zostać hodowcą trawiastych pokemonów. W Flower Town znajduje się największy Moss Rock świata. Dzięki niemu Eevee Kamili ewoluował w Leafeona. W Flower Town istnieje pewna legenda; Wiele lat temu, gdy miasto dopiero powstawało, stado wodnych Pokémonów zaatakowało miasto. Niestety nie są znane powody tego ataku. Gdy ludzie już myśleli, że to koniec, nagle pojawił się tajemniczy Sceptile, który ze swoją drużyną trawiastych Pokémonów pokonał atakujących. Dzięki tym Pokémonom, miasto nosi nazwę Flower Town, a każdy mieszkaniec posiada choćby jednego trawiastego Pokémona, a osoby ze Sceptile'ami, są tu bardzo cenione. Podobno Sceptile, który uratował miasto, stał się Pokémonem Kamili, gdyż ma on dar długowieczności. Jednak liderka, nie potwierdza tych informacji. Kamila zaprzyjaźniła się z legendarnym Pokémonem; Shaymin'em. Pokémony Przy sobie Zaprzyjaźnione W Mandze Pokémony Przy sobie Ciekawostki * Japoński tytuł Kamili to . Kategoria:Własna twórczość